customnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Denise Noel (Soul Calibur series) (Thevideotour1's version)
' '''Charlotte Denise Noel' is a character in the Soul series of the fighting games made by Toshiyuki Endo. She made her debut in Soul Calibur III, and has returned in Soul Calibur IV, Soul Calibur V, and Soul Calibur Endless Rage. Biography Early life Pre-Soul Calibur III Physical appearance Denise has bright blue eyes and short, blonde hair. She has a sweet and young face, similar to Abelia's. She has white skin. Weapons Soul Calibur III In Soul Calibur III, Denise's main weapon is Raimei. Nunchaku that is said to be able to generate lightning. It once belonged to the famous martial artist, Li Wang, but because he never took an apprentice, it went unused for a long period of time after his death. It is said that the wielder can increase the strength of the lightning by focusing his will. Soul Calibur IV Soul Calibur V In Soul Calibur V, Denise wields an orange version of Foundation. Soul Calibur Endless Rage In Soul Calibur Endless Rage, Denise's main weapon is the same from Soul Calibur V. Fighting Style Denise is an assassin so she always uses a nunchaku and her fighting style is Shissen Karihadi. Critical Finish Denise throws a few nunchaku blows to the opponent who is stunned and then thrown airborne by a palm strike. She then leaps in the air and delivers a fatal kick to the opponent's neck or ribs, ending the fight. Critical Edge Denise punches her opponent twice, and finally blasts them with an elbow finisher. Costumes Denise wears orange armor with an orange tank top underneath, long pants, an orange belt, orange lingerie, and orange boots. Create-a-Soul formula SCIII Name: Denise Gender: Female Job: Monk Discipline: Soul of Maxi Weapon: Any Hair: Medium Length (08,20) Mid Torso: Decorativr Shirt (05,20) Upper Torso: Full Body Armor (05,20) Waist: Leather Body Band (05,20) Lower Legs: Barbarian Underwear (36,19) Upper Legs: Long Pants (07,12) Feet: Leather Boots (05,20) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 08,20 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 20,20 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 36,19 Voice: Girl 1 (English) Alignment: Evil/Light Trivia *Denise wears a similar outfit to the one that the female version of Bandit wears. Her body armor and boots are different and she wears no half-mouthed mask or gloves. *Toshiyuki Endo stated that Denise is one of the few custom female characters in Soul Calibur to be dressed as a tomboy. Quotes Soul Calibur III *''Out of the way! Hurry up and disappear!'' *''You're in my way!'' *''You wanna die that badly?!'' *''I could never lose to the likes of you!'' *''You deserved that!'' *''Stay there and die!'' *''You should have said so if you're so weak!'' *''The power of kung-fu made all the difference.'' - Press or hold any button during replay *''Die!'' *''You idiot!'' *''You filth!'' *''Shut up!'' *''You fool!'' *''Suffer!'' *''Moron!'' *''Disappear!'' *''You can't get away!'' *''Let's go!'' *''Gotcha!'' *''Did I do it?'' *''How about...this?!'' *''Take...this!'' *''You touch me and you die!'' - Taunt *''You think you can handle this?!'' - Taunt *''Damn!'' *''No good!'' Soul Calibur IV * Soul Calibur V * Gallery 20150323 172035.jpg 20150323 172051.jpg 20150323 172105.jpg 20150323 172110.jpg 20150323 172123.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-03-25-16h28m44s212.png|Denise wielding Raimei. Vlcsnap-2015-03-25-16h28m50s5.png|Denise wielding Raimei before the battle. Vlcsnap-2015-03-25-16h29m01s109.png Vlcsnap-2015-03-25-16h29m12s210.png Vlcsnap-2015-03-25-16h29m24s87.png Vlcsnap-2015-03-25-16h29m46s42.png Vlcsnap-2015-03-25-16h29m52s137.png|Denise wielding Raimei after the battle.